The Store
Hello. This is my first creepypasta, It might not be good, but i tried. Here we go. My name is mark, And i just found a N64 on ebay for 10 bucks. I am scarred for life by.. The Store. I'll tell you it. Okay, One day, I wanted some games for my N64. I lived in a rather retro area and i decided to stroll by the street to see if anything interesting is up. One thing that caught my eye was a garage sale hosted by an old man. This looks very suspicious. I went up and took a DrMario64 game without a label that looks very haunted and that lots of gore would show up, because my creepypasta would have lots of cliches in it. So i didnt get it. I went back into my car, and something that REALLY caught my eye was a broken down store that had the sign "Open" and it was perfectly fine to come in, I didnt want to go in but something glistened in there. I noticed it was a retro game store and went in right away, but a spider fell on my face and i ran back to my car. I decided to go to gamestop to buy a normal game. I decided to come back the next day, but weirdly.... the store wasnt there. It was replaced by a gamestop. I went inside and asked if they had any old games, when they got built. They said this store was here for years. I decided to let it go and go on friday. (the day i came to The Store was friday) I went on friday and its there! I rushed in and the spider fell on me again. I decided to throw it off my face and rushed in. It looked like a perfectly normal store, with cobwebs. I saw a self checkout, and there were those anti-steal thingamajjigies at the entrance, so i HAD to pay. I got the 3 games i wanted: Banjo Kazooie, Super Mario 64, and Majora's mask. I went to the self checkout and paid only 3$... cheap. I went home and put in the game and sat on the couch, ready to have a nostalgiagasm. It turned on, but on the title screen there was a character select.... what? I chose Kazooie, out of curiosity and it showed an incredible cutscene with futuristic graphics for 2 seconds of banjo on the floor with kazooie having a knife.... weird... Out of tiredness i didnt mind it, and the game played as normal. It was 8 and i was drop-dead tired, so i decided to stop playing.... but... the controller was STUCK TO MY HANDS! I tried pulling but it did nothing. I decided to not mind and just played on. The N64 shut off randomly, and the controller just... repelled from my hands like a magnet. I finally went to sleep. The next day... I played the Super Mario 64 game. I decided to pull his face, because i was bored, and when i pulled one of his ears slightly his face twised demonicly and the scren just skipped and went on to the game. The game played like normal, blah blah, controller stuck to my hands, blah blah, etc etc. It was friday and went back to the store. When i went into the store i just got launched back and passed out. When i woke up i was in the middle of the street with the old man from the garage sale staring into my eyes. He ran away, but my whole body was in a cast.... There was blood almost everywhere and a knife on the ground with an orange bird right next to it. The bird flew away with the knife and i saw Banjo in the bushes... dead. Just like in the cutscene. 6 months later im finally out of my body cast and i burnt the game cartridges. I never saw that store again. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Cliche Madness Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text